The Ten Tailed Jinchuuriki
by AnimeFan215
Summary: Bruce Collum was a normal guy until he gets transferred to the Naruto world and makes more friends and ever with everyone he meets and maybe with a little love on the side. Rated M for a reason.


**Please enjoy this story I came up with. This idea just came to me while I was chilling at home yesterday. Also I don't own Naruto, even though I want to just like everyone else.**

So right now I'm at home, just doing nothing but looking outside my window, watching the sun go down. My name's Bruce, I'm 12 years old, with reddish brown hair that I let grow out so now it's at the bottom of my neck. I am on the chubby side, but I've been trying to lose the weight and its been working so far. But I don't think anyone cares.

See I've lived by myself ever since my mom and dad died in a car crash. The only way that I've been able to afford food and other stuff is because I work in the paper route. I just ride my bike through different neighbor hoods and deliver papers. The job pays well so I'm able to pay all my bills in advance so I can spend the rest of my money on things I need like food and clothes. But aside all of those I buy Naruto based things like the mangas and the video games.

After watching the sun go down, I saw something shoot across the sky. '_Shooting star! I've gotta make a wish fast! …. I wish that I was in the Naruto world.' _

After seeing the shooting star fade away, I decided to open my black laptop and read some Naruto manga online. I decided to start at the beginning of the whole series. (**AN Yeah that's right I want to start there, don't hate.)**

I was in the middle of the fourth chapter when I heard a beep. I looked around my room, and after closing my laptop, I then searched the house making sure that I was completely alone in it. After looking seeing that I was alone I went back to my room and reopened my laptop seeing my screen white.

"Huh? That's weird…" I muttered confused. My laptop never did anything like this before. I tried pressing a few keys, but then a message popped up on the screen.

"Would you like to start from the beginning?" It read. Shrugging I click yes before my vision blacked out.

All of a sudden I heard whistling like I was falling. Confused I opened my eyes to see I was actually falling from the sky!

"Holy crap!" I said startled. I looked around to see anything or anybody.

"Help! I'm falling from the sky! Can anyone help me!" I was yelling for anybody to save me from what looked like my inevitable death. I mean I did parkour at home, but I never jumped from anything above this height.

I frantically looked around looking for anything to grab onto. I saw trees coming closer and closer by the passing second. I grabbed a tree branch and hung on for dear life. My hand stinging from the impact of hitting the tree and grabbing the branch suddenly hit me, causing me to grit my teeth together trying to ignore the pain. After 5 minutes, I felt my grip loosening.

"Oh no!" I said as I fell on the ground. *THUD* "Ow!" I said as I fell onto the grass. After that I just laid there too stunned to do anything.

'_Where am I and how did I get here?' _I thought to myself.

"**Where do you think you are, you're in a forest laying in some grass. As for how you got here…. How should I know?" **A voice suddenly boomed out of no where. I shot up from laying down, looking around.

"Who's there?" I said in fear for my life. **"It is I, the great Waya no Radolf! And apparently I am sealed inside of you." **The voice stated with boredom.

"Wait what do you mean that you're sealed inside of me?" I asked with curiosity.

The voice sighed before speaking again, **"*Sigh* Lift up your shirt." **"WHAT!" **"Just do it pup!"**

A little disoriented with the fact that it called me a pup, I lifted up my grey and red striped shirt to see that there was a strange circle like seal on my stomach.

"I don't remember having that on my stomach at home." I said as I noticed that it started to glow a little. Lighting up to be red and then fading back to black.

"**That's what I'm talking about. Like I said before I am sealed inside of you and that is the seal I am in." **The voice said **"Here close your eyes and focus on your mind."**

"Um okay." I said as I closed my eyes and focused on being in my mind. I then opened my eyes to see a giant cage in front of me, with a piece of paper on it. I walked a little closer to the cage and I saw a grey reddish colored wolf, a giant wolf at that fact looking at me walk towards it.

"So uh, I'm guessing that you're that voice that was talking to me." I said with awkwardness.

"**Duh, geez if you're that clueless then I'm sad to have you as my jinchuuriki." **The wolf said shaking its head.

"Hey I'm not clueless just not used to having someone talking to me from inside my mind." I stated as I looked it in the eyes. "Also quick question, um are you female or male?"

"**Uh duh I'm female can't you tell?" **It questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Uh no you just look like a giant wolf." I stated since it was completely obvious.

"**Oh hold on for a second…." **Suddenly there was a flash and the wolf was instead placed with a beautiful woman with reddish grey long flowing hair, dressed in a grey and red kimono with wolves on it. She also had wolf ears and flowing behind her were ten reddish grey tails.

"Now can you tell?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Uh huh." I nodded with a blush on my face. '_She's gorgeous!' _I thought as I looked her up and down.

"You're not too bad yourself." She said as she looked me up and down.

"Wait a minute, how can I be hot if I'm chubby." I stated as I looked at her like she was crazy

"I look past all of that I don't care what you look like, I just care about who you truly are. Plus you may not be able to see it but I can tell that you are very cute. Your chubbiness helps too." She said as she looked me in the eyes

"Well thanks for that, but now I have to leave in order to find civilization. I mean I'm laying in a forest in what I think is the middle of nowhere. I'll talk to you when I find civilization though." I said as I was about to leave when Waya said something that got my attention.

"You're outside of Konoha in the forest. Also you can talk to me by thinking, I'll be able to hear you pup." She said as I closed my eyes '_Thanks for the information.'_

I reopened my eyes and I got up from the grass and started walking north heading towards Konoha. As I walked though I noticed that I felt different, so I walked towards a lake and looked at my reflection, and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

I was completely horrified at what I saw in my reflection. I was nine years old! What the hell happened to me!

I sat down for a minute to think. What lead up to this… I got it! When I had wished on that shooting star, and when my laptop asked me if I wanted to start from the beginning. So it altered my age to when Naruto is in the Ninja Academy and causing a ruckus… awesome! So I'm gonna meet Naruto, and you know what, since I'm a Jinchuuriki too, we might be able to become best friends.

With that thought I started sprinting to get to Konoha even faster.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

'_Alright here I am now I think I should go check into the Hokage Mansion and try to become a student at the Academy. Shouldn't be too hard' _I thought to myself as I started walking through the village, but suddenly I heard some yelling looking to my left I saw a young blonde boy running away from three other kids chasing him down the streets of Konoha. I could easily tell that it was Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto said to them as he continued to run faster. The boys chasing him didn't seem to care about what he said as they continued to chase him.

I decided to postpone going to the Hokage for the moment in order to help out Naruto. So instead I ran after them. After five minutes of chasing, I was finally able to catch up to them. "Hey! Leave him alone." I yelled in order to get their attention.

They turned around and looked at me leaving Naruto on the ground. "Or what, you gonna hurt us. Oh I'm soo scared!" The 1st boy who I'm assuming is the leader of their little group mimicked as he looked at me.

"Well yeah that's the plan." I said as I walked towards them.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to teach ya a lesson on who's the man around here." He said as he started walking towards me while cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not scared of you." I said determined. I am going to teach this guy a lesson.

He threw a punch at me before I was ready and hit me square in the cheek, causing me to fall down. I, shocked felt my cheek swelling up from it. I glared and looked at him laughing at me with his friends. "Man this kid's a joke!" He said as he held his stomach from laughing at me.

"Stop laughing at me!" I shouted at them as I felt something boiling inside of me. I hating being laughed at if it was because I made a mistake or if someone made fun of me.

"Why what you gonna do? Hurt me again?" He said mockingly as he started laughing at me. At that moment I felt something in me snap. And like I was an animal I roared and lunged at him tackling him to the ground and started punching his face.

His friends started trying to get me off of the guy but I kept punching him, right, left, right, left the punches hurting everything on his face. I heard his nose break and I saw a black eye already formed a second one starting to form too.

"HEY STOP!" Right then I immediately stopped punching him and turned around to see that Naruto had started crying and I felt all the anger leave me immediately.

I never want to see Naruto cry. So I got up off the guy. "I see you hurt Naruto ever again, I'll do worse than what I did to your face." I spoke threatened him as he look up at me with fear in his eyes as I walked over to Naruto.

"Hey I'm sorry I went overboard on that guy I just don't want to see you getting hurt." I told him as I hugged him.

"Wait a minute who are you?" Naruto asked me as I let go of the hug.

"Oh sorry, my name is Bruce Collum, and I need you to take me to the Hokage Tower so I can enter into the Ninja Academy. I can't tell you where I'm from but I'll explain when we're there." I told him.

"Ummm…. Okay!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah Naruto just to let you know, I am now your friend." I told him as I saw him smile widely.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he sprinted off

"Ah! Wait for me Naruto!" I yelled to him as we sprinted away from those guys and towards the Hokage Mansion with me and him hoping that the Hokage will let me in the Ninja Academy and into this village.

**Please no flames on this story I came up with. Okay everyone have a nice day! Bye bye!**


End file.
